


Always, forever

by LuciferneverLies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, One-Shot, They are outside somewhere, more than likely a date, possibly on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: Ymir is laying underneath the stars with Nanaba when she reflects their relationship.





	Always, forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



> My take on a song I've been listening to on repeat. So, babe I hope you enjoy it. :'D

It was starting to get dark, the air chilled slightly around them, but Ymir could hardly feel a thing laying there – pressed against Nanaba.

It was tradition for them now, to lay beneath the sky. To watch the sky fade from daylight to being surrounded by the stars. Sometimes, within these moments, it felt like a dream. One where Ymir was always pressed against Nanaba, feeling her heat and catching the faint scent of rose’s against her skin. It never failed to get her heart fluttering, to set her skin ablaze from the feel.

The touches were a faint reminder, having been laying beneath the sky with Nanaba now. It didn’t stop Ymir from wrangling her fingers, gripping Nanaba’s hand to just feel her skin against her own, to bring Ymir closer to her.

And maybe it hadn’t always been this way. This love that emanated within Ymir was something that came gradually.  She looked at the sky, allowing herself to soak in the emotion, and relish in the knowledge of what came to be.

The winter of Ymir’s sixteen birthday had been eventful, to say the least. Her eyes fluttered at the memory, letting herself dive into the haze while holding Nanaba’s hand.

Ymir was running, she had been late for class again, and couldn’t for the full tardy mark – least Ilse restrict more of Ymir’s privileges.

Her legs felt like they were on fire from sprinting across the quad. Her heart nearly stuttering when she rounded the corner sharply, and collided with another body, harshly.

_“Ow, fuck,” Ymir swore, she could feel the blood building in her nose. Had she ran into a mountain? “Fuck, fuck. Shit my nose.” Ymir groaned, tilting her head back instead of standing, and used her hand to keep the blood from dripping. “A bit of a warning would have been nice, shit.”_

_“I hadn’t figured another person would run full speed when I rounded the corner,” A low, gentle voice bit out. “Why were you running like that to begin with? You act if you were trying to outrun something apocalyptic.”_

_“I was trying to not get a full mark for being late,” Ymir grunted, finally peeking at the person she slammed into. She felt warm all of a sudden when she realized she had ran into Nanaba, the council president for her grade. She was utterly perfect, and Ymir scowled. “Of course it’s the golden child. Figures it would be you monitoring the damn halls.”_

_Ymir felt bad when she noticed Nanaba flush and look away, feeling somewhat guilty for being snide with her, but her damn nose was bleeding still – and Ymir just wanted to go to the nurse._

_“Well if you’re just going to sit there and look at me then wait no more,” Ymir carefully stood, feeling a bit wobbly. “I’m going to the nurse, so if you’re gonna write me up. Write me up, I’m already late enough.”_

_Then Ymir tried to pull off a dramatic waltz away to prove she didn’t care, but lost her balance. Nanaba had caught her, balancing her better than most people. Given that she and Ymir were about the same height._

_“You shouldn’t try walking alone,” Nanaba said, lightly. “I’ll walk you to the nurse. We’ll get it situated to where you won’t be in trouble for being late. Sound fair?”_

_“Yeah, yeah.” Ymir agreed, chancing a look at Nanaba. She felt her face heat up, and was thankful for how dark her skin was. Nanaba, up close, was gorgeous. Her face wasn’t too feminine, but held a quality to it that allowed Ymir to feel admirable towards her. Her blue eyes so soft and gentle, just like her skin when it touched Ymir. She swallowed thickly, looking away. “Thank you.”_

_“No problem, I’m Nanaba by the way. Student council president and ah – ”_

_“Captain of the Rugby team, I know.” Ymir finished, not wanting to admit she was enjoying Nanaba’s speaking voice. “We’re in the same grade. I’m Ymir.”_

_"Didn't you just have a birthday?" Nanaba had inquired softly, giving Ymir a look. "I think we had an announcement for it, like we do for the other students."_

_"My birthday's today," Ymir shrugged, keeping her nose up. "It just happened to be a school day, and I couldn't miss anymore days."_

_"Oh," Nanaba had said, after a brief awkward moment. "Well, happy birthday to you Ymir, I'm sorry I gave you a bloody nose."_

_Ymir was quiet a moment, floored by the apology despite the fact it was her dumb ass running. "Nah, it's no biggie. Hot chicks giving me a nose bleed is a norm now, but uh thanks I guess."_

The memory faded away, causing Ymir to look away from the sky. They had grown close that summer, practically being inseparable. That had been a problem for both of their parents, and they tried to keep them apart.

Ymir would like to admit that she hadn’t thought clearly enough, but she ended up slugging Nanaba’s father when she caught him jerking her by the arm, swearing at her because he found that they had become more than friends.

_“No daughter of mine,” he shouted, face red from anger. “The hair was one thing, you joining the fucking Rugby team was another, but for you to be caught with her!”_

_“Hey, lay off!” Ymir shouted back, pushing him away from Nanaba. “It’s not like we meant for this to happen, it’s not like I don’t love her you asshole!”_

_“Young love is one thing,” he screeched, glaring heatedly at Ymir. If looks could kill she’d be dragged through Hell by now. “The pervert thing you two have dived into is a si –aaaaahh.” His sentence was cut off by Ymir’s fist connecting with his face._

_Say what you will about her, but never drag their love into the equation of a hate fueled rant. She had grabbed Nanaba by the hand, running off before things could escalate and ended up at her sister’s house._

_Neither looked back after that._

 

* * *

 

 

That was also the night Nanaba had finally told Ymir she loved her. The emotion clouded over her expression, and Ymir ended up sagging closer to Nanaba.

They had their ups and downs. Moments were Ymir got a little too hot headed or when Nanaba was just too focused on her work instead of her health, but that never snuffed out their love.

If Ymir could be honest, it made her love Nanaba more. Through each moment they shared together, both subtle and raw – so open with how they can be while with each other.

She finally brought Nanaba’s hand to her lips, brushing her skin faintly against it. “I love you,” she whispered. Her voice soft despite the thundering of her heart beat in her chest.

“Mm, I love you too.” Nanaba said back, choosing to look away from the sky to look at Ymir. “Finally decided to come out of your thoughts?”

Ymir flushed, of course Nanaba would have noticed. “Just thoughts.” She tried to be dismissive, not wanting to ruin their quiet moment of star gazing. “It’s a bit chilly out.”

“Well, luckily for you I brought an extra blanket,” Nanaba grinned, flashing Ymir a beautiful smile. “I’ll be right back with it.”

She detangled their hands, giving Ymir a light kiss on her cheek before popping up to go get the spare blanket from the car. Ymir allowed herself to relax against the blanket and pillows she laid on top of, letting her mind wander.

 Had it not been for her running that day, she doubted she’d have met Nanaba. Their lives were so different, it felt like a dream now. So far off and long ago it seemed now.

Ten years did that.

While Nanaba had been older, by a few months. Ymir had made the tough choices when they were younger, until she wasn’t afraid to do the same. Not that Ymir minded, out of the two of them she’d rather get her hands dirty with hard labor – she wanted to provide and had. She still does, now being married to her, and to keep on doing so.

The blanket draped over Ymir a second later, pulling her from her musing.

“I feel like we could sleep out here.”

“Hmm, it’s nice enough.” Ymir admitted, once Nanaba laid down beside her – cuddling at Ymir’s side under the blanket. “It doesn’t matter where we sleep though, could be in the car for all I care. So long as I’m lying next to you.”

“Babe, you’re such a sap.” She teased, wiggling closer, her breath ghosting Ymir’s shoulder. “So, uh. What were you thinking about?”

“You, us.” Ymir admitted, moving her hand to find Nanaba’s. “We been through a lot this past ten years, yeah?”

“We have,” she agreed, squeezing Ymir’s hand. “I wouldn’t trade a single day of it, if it meant I could lay under the sky with you like this.”

“Now who’s the sap,” Ymir chuckled, bumping her shoulder against Nanaba’s. “I do love you, ya know?”

“Yeah?” Nanaba questioned, rolling to be on top of Ymir – blocking her view of the stars. “Say, will you love me always?”

Ymir looked up at the gentleness Nanaba’s eyes held, just like the first day they met, and everyday they’ve been together since. A small tsk escaped her lips, but the grin that etched its way onto her lips was nothing she could hide nor deny.

“Always, forever. That’s how I’ve loved you thus far.”

Nanaba hadn’t said a word, during these moments she seldom did – and that’s what Ymir admired the most. She let her body doing most of the talking, and right now what she wanted to do was something Ymir didn’t mind giving her.

Slowly she brought her mouth to Nanaba’s, pressing their lips together for a kiss. It was soft at first, something Ymir was sure no one would associate with Ymir herself, and after a gradual moment they allowed it to deepen.

Ymir could feel the love pouring in from Nanaba, her heart thundering as much as Ymir's, and she knew. Nanaba had loved her the same since the first time they met as well.

Always and forever.


End file.
